


Just a Bite

by RealistTash



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"if your taking request plz do a trimberly one shot where trini gets bit by a werewolf and plays a sport or whatever then falls in love with kim (both fall in love with eachother) or in shorter terms a kind of trimberly teen wolf au one shot"





	Just a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be said, I have never seen an episode of Teen Wolf and I don't plan to. I don't really get the whole 'werewolf' thing. Vampires, yes. Werewolves, no, so I also won't be continuing this. I'll add a few headcanons at the bottom but it's up to your own imagination where this goes.

If there's one thing Trini knows she's good at, it's soccer.

She's always been naturally gifted at the sport, long hours of dedicated practice only furthering her skills and when she became captain of her high school team, it was the greatest moment of her life. Other schools are terrified of competing against Angel Grove, especially when her and her right wing are on the pitch.

Kimberly Hart is the ideal right forward, she and Trini in perfect synchronisation whether it be a cross in, a one-two play through the opposition's defence, a long pass that is so on point to Trini's boots that there might as well be a magnet in both the ball and her shoes, or even faking a shot on goal, the two are so in harmony with each other that is strikes fear in any goalkeeper. 

Of course, all of this helps because Kim is Trini's best friend. The girl has been through it all with her. When she was the 'new girl' over a year ago? Kim was there. Her first heartbreak? Kim. When her mom found out she was gay and kicked her out? Kim again. Well her parents, they let Trini move in because she had nowhere else to go. Kim's the perfect right hand in every aspect of Trini's life. 

“You ready to go?” 

Trini's currently playing 'keepie uppie' with the ball. Practice had been hard today, their hardest match against Reefside coming up, and when a practice is hard she likes to cool down with some simple tricks. She shakes her head without stopping her game and watches as Kim tugs her bag higher on her shoulder, her kit replaced with the usual jeans and tee combo, leather jacket draped over her other shoulder. “I'm going to stay around for a bit, kick in some goals.”

Kim shakes her head and smiles softly, “you know, there is such a thing as too much practice, Trini.” Trini shrugs and Kim chuckles, “okay, but don't stay too long, alright? We need our captain,” she winks, leans forward to kiss Trini's cheek before she saunters away. “I'll see you at home,” she shouts over her shoulder.

The ball promptly hits the ground.

Okay, so Trini might have a tiny thing for her best friend. Of course she does. She's gay as fuck and Kim is really, really hot. But it's nothing. Really. She totally has it handled. Yep. Kim kissing her cheek was not the reason she dropped the ball. Not at all. Nope. 

She watches Kim get into a car with another kiss blown in her direction before she speeds off and Trini blushes.

But she has it handled. Mostly.

Oh who the hell is she trying to kid? She's incredibly in love with Kim, but it doesn't matter, because Kim is her best friend and she'd never want to ruin that.

The sky is already getting dark, so she decides to only spend thirty minutes placing the ball in different areas on the pitch to shoot at the goal, wanting to be prepared for any angle they may get from a free-kick. 

Something catches her eye from behind one of the trees, a set of blue eyes that she's drawn too, her feet moving for her even though her brain is screaming at her to just grab her bag and go, but the closer she gets, the more she makes out the creature.

A wolf.

Grey fur shines in the sunset, it doesn't move as Trini gets closer, but it does appear to stand on guard. “It's okay,” she coos, “I'm not going to hurt you.” The wolf howls at her and bites at her hand before it runs away, faster than anything Trini has ever seen and she hisses as she rapidly brings her hand to her chest, grimaces at the deep, red bullet-like holes that cover it. “Little shit, last time I try to help you!” Her shout is lost in the air and she grumbles all the way back to her bag before she wraps her hand, makes a mental note to put some antiseptic on it when she gets home.

-

She feels sick as she walks through the door, the light is on in the living room and she knows Kim is waiting for her to get back. “Hey, grab some popcorn, I've just loaded 'Orange is the New Black' and I'm dying to see the backstory of the sisters',” Kim shouts through the house.

The smell of popcorn almost makes her throw up, and when she opens the fridge to pull out a bottle of cold water, she sees a raw steak. Her mouth waters and she finds herself drifting closer to it to take a long sniff as her stomach grumbles, pulls herself back at the last second with wide eyes because what the fuck?

Trini shakes her head, pulls out the water and slams the fridge door shut before she takes the popcorn out of the microwave and empties it into a bowl, all while trying not to gag.

Kim's idly patting the seat next to her when she walks into the living room, holds the blanket up for Trini to get under and Trini places the bowl down before she scratches the back of her neck, “I should probably get a shower first.”

“Don't be stupid, you like, never smell after, it's weird. Come on, we've put this off for ages because of the upcoming game.” Kim's eyes drift over to her before they fill with concern and she's off the couch before Trini can hide her bandaged hand, so close to Trini that she can smell the subtle hint of body wash and her eyes close instinctively, fights herself from licking her lips. “What the hell happened?”

Trini plays it off, “nothing. Stray dog.” Wolf. Definitely a wolf, and something that is causing her to feel funny inside. 

“Are you okay? Did you clean it? We should phone my mom, she might be able to get some antibiotics or something from the hospital-”

“Hart, I'm fine,” Trini gulps, “promise. I just need to get some antiseptic on it and rewrap it.”

Kim strokes over the bandage, frowns down at Trini's hand, “come on, I'll help.” Trini begins to protest. “Don't even start that 'I can do it myself' shit with me.” Trini sighs and Kim grins, leads them to the bathroom and unwraps the bandage before her brows shoot up. “Big dog,” she mumbles.

Wolf.

“This is going to sting a little.” Trini nods and prepares herself, surprised when it's nothing more than a tingle, sways closer at Kim's scent and moans. “I'm sorry.”

Trini blinks, brings herself out of whatever the hell that just was and thanks anything out there that Kim took it as a moan of pain and not a moan of, well... fuck, why is she so turned on? 

Her body begins to shake as Kim finishes and she's instantly stood in front of her again, the back of her hand on Trini's forehead and the other stroking a thumb down her cheek. “Trini, you're shaking. I really think we should call my mom. You could've been infected with something or-”

“I'm fine,” she repeats, grabs Kim's hand to still it with her own and almost whimpers when Kim's scent invades her nostrils again. “I'm just going to get an early night, I'll be fine.”

“I'm staying with you,” Kim says, and it leaves no room for argument, but honestly, Trini hasn't got it in her to argue, suddenly feeling weak as she leans into Kim's side, noses at Kim's neck without conscience of her doing so and allows Kim's aura to calm her. 

If Kim notices, she doesn't say anything. 

It isn't until Kim's smell entirely surrounds her that she realises they're in Kim's room, and suddenly she's whimpering into Kim's neck, nosing harder into the smooth flesh as Kim gently strips her of her kit and dresses Trini in a pink strappy top and black shorts, “you're already hot,” she says but Trini doesn't hear her, reaches out to touch Kim.

Kim freezes, shudders when Trini's head falls to her shoulder. “You smell good.” 

“Okay, you lay down and I'm going to get a damp towel.” Trini whimpers again. “I won't be long, and I'm going to text mom to pick something up, alright? Just in case.” 

The pillows that greet her are soft, something she already knows because it's insane how often the two of them fall asleep in each other's bed, but her senses are heightened and she can feel it more and she can hear Kim rushing around downstairs, can hear her tapping on her phone and seriously? What the ever living fuck is happening to her?

Trini feels herself whine when Kim re-enters the room, a need to have her closer. Kim takes it as a whine of pain thank god, and sits next to her in the bed, a cold, damp towel placed over her head to cool her fever. “Open your mouth.” Trini growls. She growls, like a... well, like a dog. “Please don't be difficult, T. I need to take your temperature.” 

“Do it later,” she mumbles, grasps at Kim's hips and tugs her down so she's laying beside her and then she's... shit, she's nuzzling into Kim's stomach, panting and mewling, unaware of the fact that Kim is frozen beneath her, unaware that Kim is just laying there and letting her do it until the soft skin and rapid but still somehow soothing beat of Kim's heart lulls her to sleep.

-

Everything burns. 

Her mind is screaming at her to stop, but she's in a daze. 

She's in a daze and she can't control herself.

Trini's lips are blazing a trail up Kim's stomach, but it's not Trini doing it, it something else, it's something she can't reign in, something primal and hungry and clouded with lust and she needs to stop. She needs to stop because Kim is her best fucking friend and-

And she's moaning under Trini. 

Kim must still be half asleep, it's the only explanation for her reacting to Trini like this, and this other side of Trini, this darkness she can feel taking over, preens and gloats and Trini feels herself sink deeper into this unknown feeling bursting to break free, begging her to let it take over and she's so close to giving in.

That is, until Kim's hands are in Trini's hair and she stiffens. “Trini.”

Trini wants to respond, battles within herself to take back control.

“Trini, please,” Kim begs her, but it isn't the good kind of begging and whatever is inside of her doesn't seem to recognise the difference.

She's going to kill this evil bastard if it even thinks about hurting Kim. Her thought seems to make this inner beast recoil, as if harming one small hair on Kimberly Hart's head would be the end of it's world, and suddenly Trini is back in control.

“Trini, stop,” Kim says forcefully this time.

Trini jumps back in horror at the fear in Kim's eyes and she runs to the corner of the room, curls in on herself with her knees up at her chest and head between them, arms wrapped tightly around as she lets her tears flow free, her voice broken when she feels Kim cautiously approaching her. “Don't come near me.” Kim gasps and stops and Trini feels awful because she knows Kim thinks it's something she's done, and that is so far from the truth. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me.”

Those words, so adamant, so clear, cause Trini to whimper and she feels Kim begin to move closer again. “I saw the look in your eyes, Kim,” she weeps, “you were scared of me.” 

Kim kneels down next to her and pulls Trini into her body, “I'm not scared of you. I'm a little freaked out, but I'm not scared.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“No, not because of that. Trust me, it definitely isn't because of that.” She knows Kim is smirking-

Wait, what? Is she-

“Give me your hands,” Kim orders gently. Trini doesn't, but she does let Kim move them for her, and she's confused when Kim angles them to slide through her hair, wondering what the hell she's doing. 

Then she feels them. 

Soft, pointed, covered in fur. “Do you feel them?” Trini nods, whimpers once more. “And your eyes... Trini, they're bright yellow.” 

Her eyes open and glance at Kim who gasps again, a gasp that would've gone unheard if it wasn't for the fact that Trini can hear their neighbours across the street arguing as though they were in the same room. She breaks, “what's happening to me?” 

“I don't know, but we're going to figure it out together, okay?” Trini nods and for some reason, she can smell that Kim's words are honest, that she's not scared, but concerned. It's not the only thing she can smell, and she blushes through a whine when her eyes shift down and Kim's follow, her own flush spreading through her body before she clears her throat. “I uh, I know this might be a little out there, but what kind of dog bit you exactly?” 

Trini sighs, “it was a wolf.” Kim eyes widen in excitement and Trini snorts, “no. No way. This isn't a fucking episode of 'Teen Wolf', Kim.” 

“You've never seen it, how would you know?”

“Would you rather me compare it to 'Twilight'?”

Kim shakes her head, “nobody should ever do that.” She clears her throat again, another flush covering her body and Trini's nose flares at the scent she radiates. “I, well, I should probably ask you, and you don't have to tell me, but it might help since you've been acting kind... different around me tonight, and there's no right or wrong answer I guess-”

“Get on with it, Hart.”

“Are you in love with me?” 

Everything stills. Everything except for Kim's heart that is beating far too fast to be considered healthy and Trini can hear the blood being pumped around her body and this thing inside her, it jumps around, her stomach swirls and the tips of her new ears feel warm and she can tell the second her pupils expand because Kim breathes in steadily. “Yes.”

Hot lips cover her own and Trini groans into Kim's mouth, the beast inside swaggering as if to say 'told you so' and she pushes it deep down. “You know,” Kim pulls back, panting and smiling, “wolves mate for life.”

“How do you know so much about this stuff? And why are you taking it so well? And I'm not a damn werewolf.” 

Kim blushes, “I may have... had a phase.” 

Trini frowns, “hold up a hot damn second. Rewind. Press play. Are you saying...”

“That I'm completely in love with you and have been since before you broke up with your ex? Kind of.”

Her wolf- no, fuck that, Trini refuses to call this thing her wolf because that isn't what's happening here- dances around while all Trini is capable of doing is sitting there with her jaw on the floor. “Oh, that's, that's good.”

“Hey, your eyes and ears are turning back to normal, your wolf must be satiated for now.”

Trini groans, “I'm not a fucking werewolf, Kimberly.”

Kim smirks, “I guess we'll find out for sure in two days when the full moon hits.”

“Is that why I'm craving raw meat?”

The knowing grin that greets her when her stomach grumbles causes her eyes to roll and Kim makes a sound of joy, “you want that steak that's in the fridge?”

Trini eyes her warily, “won't that gross you out?”

Kim shakes her head and strokes her thumb along Trini's lip, “no. But if it makes you feel better I could always prepare it like steak tartare.” Trini relaxes, grateful that once again Kim is her rock and Kim stands with a soft look in her eyes. 

“Kim? Thanks. I don't know what's going to happen or what I'm going to do but-”

“We'll go through it together, Trini. We always do. And after you've eaten, if you want, we can do some research, find out who did this to you. Whatever you want to do, I'll be by your side, alright? And hey, think about all the enhanced abilities you're going to have for the upcoming game against Reefside. If not, we can change the 'Tigers' to the 'Wolves' and you could always be the mascot,” Kim winks, leaving Trini to watch after her in awe and disbelief.

“Dick!” Maybe this whole 'werewolf' thing won't be as bad as she thinks.

Especially when she knows she'll have Kim, apparently her mate, by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons;
> 
> -The wolf that bit Trini had 'forsaken love' (kind of like in Lost Girl), but it means they feel no love what-so-ever and therefore is probably evil.  
> \- Kim absolutley becomes a wolf down the line. She asks Trini to make her one, but knowing those two dorks it probably happens during sex or something.  
> \- The boys are a part of the pack that the stray wolf (Rita) ran from and Zack has a tendency to call Trini 'pup' which she obviously hates. Zordon is probably the Alpha, but not one of those 'bow to my every whim' dickhead ones which is why his pack stays around.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any others let me know and I'll add them in.


End file.
